


When the snows fall

by Queenofthebees



Series: 31 Days of Jonsa [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: For a moment, he basked in the victory along with his siblings, thinking about how he was an awesome friend and brother to finally put an end to this ridiculous pining going on between them. But then, he glanced at Arya nervously, leaning over to whisper in her ear.“Um, why aren’t they stopping?”He suddenly regretted everything.Day 11 of 31 Days of Jonsa: Snowball fight





	When the snows fall

**Author's Note:**

> This was done yesterday but with the site acting up I didn't get a chance to upload it until now.

“I’m on Robb’s team!” Bran shouted out, sending snow in all directions with the speed at which he runs towards his siblings who were gathered in the back garden of the Stark’s house.

“You can’t just call out like that!” Sansa cried, attempting to pull her wellies up faster so she can join her siblings in the snow.

“I can and I did!” Bran responded, sticking his tongue out at her.

“You’re sixteen Bran, not six,” Sansa stated dryly, rolling her eyes at him.

“I’m on Robb’s team as well,” Arya added.

“That isn’t fair!” Sansa huffed, tugging on her gloves and closing the door behind her, “that means it is only Rickon and I against you three!”

“Nah, Jon said he would come over,” Robb replied, taking that moment to dig his phone out to check for a message from his friend.

Sansa hoped nobody noticed the way her cheeks flushed, or at least they would think it was the cold causing them to turn pink.

Jon Snow had been Robb’s awkwardly shy but ridiculously cute best friend. Sansa remembered coming down the stairs one evening when Robb brought Jon around to work on a school project and she had been struck by those dark grey eyes. And she always had liked a man in glasses and boy, did Jon suit glasses!

Sansa’s crush had developed in less than thirty minutes as she had snuck glances at them sitting at the dining room table. His hair looked so soft and the curls were just far too cute to be allowed. He was well-built, clearly, he worked out. And those gorgeous, expressive eyes behind those glasses was just the last straw.

And she had told herself it was just a crush and yeah, he was ridiculously attractive but being good-looking wasn’t really the most important thing. But then of course, Jon had to be a total sweetheart too. He would help out with chores in the Stark house, he would help Rickon with his homework and he would buy birthday and Christmas presents for them all. And he always seemed to get something that was absolutely perfect for each person, like he knew them so well and strived to make them all happy.

In short, Sansa’s crush had soon become a painful unrequited love.

Whenever it was declared that Jon was coming around, she went through equal measures of elation at seeing him and despair at knowing she would have to be so close to him and know that this was all she would ever have.

“And I was on your team last time so it is fair,” Arya countered, breaking Sansa out of her musings.

She nodded absent-mindedly, tilting her face up towards the sky. She closed her eyes in contentment as the snow fell all around her. It had been snowing for days on end, the schools were closed as were the universities and colleges. Transport was also cancelled, meaning all the Stark children had been stranded at their parents’ house far longer than they had originally intended.

It had been Arya’s idea to have a snowball fight like they used to do when they were young, complete with walls to hide behind. Robb and Arya had been out most of the morning building the two opposing walls. Rickon was already making snowballs, lining them up along the top of the wall he had claimed for his team.

“Hey,” Jon called out as he appeared at the fence of the Stark’s back garden.

“Oh, hey man,” Robb called out, giving a small wave. “You’re on Sansa and Rickon’s team.”

“Okay,” Jon responded, smiling shyly at Sansa. She turned away before she could do something stupid like sigh dreamily or swoon.

“Team Shaggydog!” Rickon yelled, throwing a snowball and hitting Robb in the chest.

“We’re not starting yet!” Arya snapped as Robb idly brushed the snow from the front of his jacket.

“Why not?” Rickon retorted, gesturing a hand around the group. “We’re all here!”

“Because we aren’t set up yet,” Arya replied, rolling her eyes.

Rickon poked his tongue out at his sister before following Jon and Sansa to their wall. He knelt down in the snow once more, heaving large chunks in front of him and started to make more snowballs. Jon slowly moved to kneel next to him, helping to add to their pile.

“How are you and Val doing?” Sansa blurted, cringing as soon as the words left her mouth.

Jon froze, the snowball he was making left sitting in his palm for a second. He shook his head as he started to resume his task, placing the finished ball in the pile before he cleared his throat and looked up at her.

“We split up a few weeks ago,” he said.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she mumbled. Jon shrugged.

“It was over well before,” he replied, looking up at her with a small smile. “We just wanted different things and had been arguing a lot before we decided to end it.”

“Ready?” Robb shouted out, his hand already clutching a snowball.

“Do your worst, Stark!” Jon called back, grabbing his own snowball and launching it across the garden.

Sansa squeaked as the snowball Bran threw sped towards her and she just managed to duck behind the wall in time. She reached out a hand to brace herself, too late realising that it had landed on Jon’s knee.

Rickon dived out to the side, a handful of snowballs in his hand that he threw furiously, one after the other. But Sansa could barely tear her eyes away from Jon, the way his grey eyes pinned her in place and made a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold run right through her.

“Sorry,” she muttered, jerking her hand back and ducking her head away from him.

“Its alright,” he replied softly, reaching for a snowball.

He stood, ready to launch the thing right across the garden. Except, Robb’s team had clearly been prepared as Jon was hit several times in the arm, chest and on the top of his Charmander beanie hat. He grunted, falling backwards into the snow.

“Are you alright?” she asked as he sat up and shook the snow off himself.

“Yeah, just,” he answered before he shivered, “it’s gone down the back of my neck.”

“Come on, we’ll forfeit,” she insisted, taking his hand and pulling him up. “We’re surrendering!” she cried out, holding her hands up.

“Aww,” Rickon huffed, dropping the snowball he was holding back into the snow.

“I’ll come onto your team Rickon,” Bran said, running across the garden to the other wall.

“Mum, it is just Jon and I coming in!” Sansa called as she led him into the kitchen. “I’ll make you some hot chocolate,” she commented, taking Jon’s jacket and hanging it to dry on the back of the chair.

“Thanks,” he replied and she frowned as he shivered again.

“Go and change into pyjamas or something,” she commanded, giving him a stern look as she put a pot on the stove and crossed the floor to get the milk. “You won’t be getting sick on my watch.”

She had just poured the milk into the pan when she heard the click of the lock. Frowning, she put the milk down and went to the door, rattling the handle. It was locked. From behind her, there was turning of a key and she turned in time to catch a shadow running away from the door. She crossed to the window, scowling at a laughing Rickon as Arya came running around the other side.

“What on earth are they up to?” she muttered.

“Whatever they were planning, they could have let me change first,” Jon grumbled, rubbing his hands together.

“I’ll get that hot chocolate,” she said, going back to the stove. She reached up into the cupboard to bring down the hot chocolate mix.

Jon pushed his shoes off, carrying them to place them by the door. He glanced out of the window and Sansa looked back in time to see him glaring out at her siblings before she turned to switch off the stove.

She grabbed two mugs from the cupboard, putting a heap of hot chocolate mix in each before pouring the hot milk in them. She stirred the mixture as Jon leaned against the heater in the corner. She placed the pot in the sink and took the cream out of the fridge.

Jon went back to sit at the table as she squirted the cream on top of the mugs and sprinkled cinnamon and marshmallows on the top. He smiled gratefully as she slid the mug over to him, his hands cradling the cup and a contented sigh escaping him.

She took a long sip, closing her eyes in pleasure and letting out a moan as it melted onto her tongue and warmed her whole body. Her eyes fluttered open and she flushed when she saw Jon staring at her, his left hand gripping the cup handle so tightly his knuckles were going white.

“Sorry,” she murmured, looking away from him.

“You, uh, have something…on your lip,” he mumbled, his own cheeks flushing as he stared at her mouth.

She reached up, tentatively swiping a finger to the corner of her mouth to try and wipe it away. But her eyes kept darting back to Jon’s, the way he continued to stare with parted lips and wide eyes. She let her hand slowly drop and, before her courage could waver, she leaned over and pressed her lips to his.

He froze and for a horrible moment she thought she had misjudged the situation, had only seen what she had wanted to see. She moved back, ready to apologise. But then Jon made a high, keening sound and chased her lips, his hands burying in her hair to bring her back to him.

She moaned against his mouth, her own hands sliding across his shoulders for purchase as he slid his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance. Her hands moved up into his hair as she opened her mouth to him, her tongue tentatively touching his own.

Outside, Robb turned to his siblings with a triumphant grin.

“Operation Jonsa has been achieved,” he remarked, holding a hand up for each of his siblings to give him a high five. For a moment, he basked in the victory along with his siblings, thinking about how he was an awesome friend and brother to finally put an end to this ridiculous pining going on between them. But then, he glanced at Arya nervously, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

“Um, why aren’t they stopping?”

He suddenly regretted everything.


End file.
